Fallen from Grace
by AssassinsxTwist
Summary: Life was never easy. Filled with trivial traditions, harsh punishments and innocent blood. And hell if it hadn't gotten harder.. Sesshomaru/OC


InuYasha © Rumiko Takahashi

OC's © AssassinxTwist

**Title**: Fallen from Grace

**Summary**: Hanae and Lady Akane return from a long journey. As the night approaches, something lurks in the shadows.

**Rating**: PG-13

**Categories**:

**Pairings**: n/a so far

**Author's Notes**: This fic has been floating around my head for a while and I was really unsure if I should even post it up or not. But what the hell! Also I'm sorry about the slow chapter! It'll pick up next chapter~ Promise :3

Lost in past memoirs, slumped over in a blank stare was Hanae. She was lost on the borderline somewhere in between reality and her own recluse from this world. For the past year or so it had been turmoil for her and her alone. She had abandoned her family, messed up her pre-assigned future to be officially wed to a man she didn't even know, and now was in a place she didn't even know. _'You're not the worst one off'_. The thought alone was true and brought some comfort to Hanae. As minuscule as it may be those words kept Hanae believing that everything would pick itself up and get better.

"Slowly but surely... it'll get better.. _I hope_." Breathed Hanae. "What was that Hanae?" The delicate voice of Lady Akane rung from the back of the wagon. Her voice was soothing and refreshing like a sip of water on a hot day. "Nothing M'lady." She replied in a hushed voice, turning back around to slow down the horses trudging down the forest path.

"Hanae, please don't call me M'lady. It seems to ostentatious and required. Call me Akane."

"But M'lady.. women of your social status and being should be treated with nothing but the utmost respect."

"Social status'.. mind my language but to hell with it. I'd feel a lot better if you'd simply call me Akane."

"M'lady... as a personal servant of the Lord and Lady themselves it is my role to treat you with the highest respect. I'm just speck of dust compared to you and-," Abruptly Hanae was cut off by a rough slap on the back. ",M'lady?"

"Don't speak like that! You are no different from me, my husband or any other creature on this earth. We're all equal. Don't degrade yourself."

_"I-I'll try."_ Hanae said meekly.

"Try isn't good enough for me, Hanae. I want to hear an 'I won't'. I want to see you go places and become something. You won't be our servant forever. But we will always be friends.. best friends.."

"The best of friends." Hanae turned her head and smiled at Lady Akane. Deep inside she knew that the Lady only wanted to help and see her do something with her life. Rather than stick around and serve the Tanaka family for the rest of her life. But that is all she knew - that is how she was raised. Grace and poise, obedience, silence, serve and most importantly, loyalty were the most important attributes to be learned as a child and to be used growing up. How could she break past all she knew?

"We've arrived Hanae! I'm off to greet my husband and settle down, the journey's been long and we both need a rest, especially you. Put the horses and wagon away, then retire to the courters. You deserve it."

"Thank you..M'la- Akane~ Have a good night."

"You to." Lady Akane stepped down off the wagon and glided across the stone path up to the castle. The magnificent building had to stand three stories high, adorned with statues of varying gods and demons of Japan encrusted with fine jewel. _'Only if I were as important and high as them...' _Deep in sadness she frowned to herself and turned to the chestnut horses. Wrapping her arms around the neck of the one and embracing it in a long hug. She yearned to see her family again, even after what they had done. _'It was only tradition..'_ All her life she had 'trained' for the day she would be wed off to another man. But when suspicions were right she fled for her life. That night would never be forgotten.

"See you in the morn!" Once again Akane's voice drew Hanae out of her day dream state. The Lady was nothing but a pitch black silhouette barely visible in the light of the moon. From behind approached her husband giving her a loving kiss on the lips as they both left Hanae to her business. For a slight moment Hanae envied the life Akane lived. She was rich, adored by the town peasants, married to a loving husband, the mother of a beautiful baby boy, and lived in a castle all to herself. _'I'll never have it... I should just appreciate the fact I'm alive.' _It wasn't that she wanted the relationship, a child or even the money. Hanae just wished for a better life.

Hanae was lucky to have found a Lord and Lady so respectful and humble to their servants. Maybe things weren't as bleak as them seemed after all. Life was tranquil in the countryside they lived in. The very region housed some of the most powerful Lords and their armies in the land.

With a sigh of regret Hanae grabbed the reigns and lead the horses to the back of the castle towards the stables. Leaving the wagon sitting near the servant's quarters. It took a few minutes to give the horse's feed and fresh water from the well but when done Hanae was about ready to call it a night as she fell back onto the hay. Feeling comfortable in the straw and just relaxing, Hanae put her hands on the back of her head and stared up at the stars. Wondering if maybe her family were looking up at the same ones and wondering where their little girl had gone. _'I doubt it..' _It would be one in a million that they were doing anything about her disappearance. Not that they even cared when she was around anyway. Slowly the distraught girl found herself curling up in the stack of hay - letting the sound of the night to lull her to sleep.


End file.
